Meet me in the bedroom
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: A Chris/Evan/Jay fic for all those threesome lovers. M/M/M


Chris Jericho couldn't wait for the blast of hot water to help him feel better. All over his muscles were sore from the math that he just had with CM Punk. He had missed the Lion Sault, hitting the empty ring mat instead, doing some serious damage to his ribs. He hissed as he took his shirt off, sighing when he saw the light purple forming on his skin. He bruised way to easily these days. A knock at the locker room door jarred him from his thoughts. He yelled 'Come in," before running a hand through he wild hair. A timid looking Evan entered, still hobbling a bit from his injuries.

"I just thought that I should let you know that a bunch of us are going out tonight. Jay wanted you to come."

Ah, the good old dance club. Surely Evan wasn't up for it and with the way that Chris could hardly move; it didn't seem like such a good idea for them to go. But Jay… Chris had to admit that he had been some kind of a douche to Jay since his return. The old friend of his had tried desperately to mend old bonds with him, but Chris was having none of it. He couldn't forgive Jay for what he did. He thought that he was his best friend. Apparently, he wasn't important enough to tell him one on one that he was leaving the company, he had to find out when the rest of the world did. Chris thought for another moment. It had been a while since he had been out and the time out could do him some good. Just because Jay was going didn't mean that he was going to talk to him.

"Alrighty. I'll come. But," Chris paused and he watched as Evan's eyebrows rose. He said the next part in a whisper, coming close to Evan's ear. "I want a repeat of last week."

He could feel Evan shiver. Although the high-flyer was yet to make his return to the ring, he had been travelling around with them again, peaking the interest of Y2J. It only took one smirk from Evan before Chris pouched, leaving the two superstars satisfied when the morning rolled around.

"Hurry up and shower than. The faster you shower, the faster we can get going."

"You're waiting for me?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Wait here then."

Chris ran off into the shower once he stripped off his pants, receiving a wolf whistle from Evan as he went. He could hardly enjoy the hot water with the night that was planned. He was even more excited when he thought of Evan. He turned the water off afterwards, not bothering to wrap himself up as he went to put on a dry and clean clothes.

"Um…wow."

Chris turned towards the door and gaped. Jay stood there, face red as a tomato as he tried desperately to advert his eyes to anywhere except on the naked, wet Jericho.

"Jesus, Evan!" Chris yelled as he grabbed for a towel, he mouth wide open as he stared at the smaller man. " You could've warned me that you were not alone!"

Evan just laughed, handing Chris his pants, along with a fresh pair of boxers. The sparkly shirt was next and he heard Jay scoff before muttering a small "some things never change"

"Let's go already!" Evan whined and he hobbled towards the door, surprising Chris as he swung an air around Jay. His shocked doubled as Jay responded by kissing Evan on the head.

"Hold up! Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" He watched as they turned, the small smirk on Evan's face turning into a huge grin. "What's this? When did this happen? Evan?"

"He asked me out yesterday, and well, he is so sweet and I couldn't say no to him."

"Is it a one time fuck or something? Please don't tell me that this is serious."

Evan smiled again, but it was Jay this time that spoke up.

"Come on, Chris. How about we just go to the club and have some fun."

Chris glared at Jay. How dare he just waltz right back into his life, not caring about the people that have been disrupted by it and now he was going to take the one person that he has the slightest chance of making a decent relationship out of, no way! Chris went straight of Evan, pulling him from Jay's grasp before placing his lips on the smaller man.

The young man gasped in surprise, kissing back just as passionately. Their tongues eventually met, gasps and groans escaping from both men, and Chris smiled into the kiss as he felt Evan's hands knead at his shirt. Chris pulled back, giving one last kiss on the corner of Evan's mouth, before smirking at the man who stood in front on the door.

Not to be outdone by Chris, Jay turned Evan around, putting his own passionate kiss into play. Chris noted that there was a lot more moaning happening. Chris grew a little angry as he saw them lip lock. The little moan that Evan let escape set him off and he once again moved toward the two other men. He went right for Evan's exposed neck, nipping at the pulse point that lay beneath his skin.

Hands were going everywhere at that point and Chris couldn't tell who hands were Evan's or Jay's. They finally broke apart, all three of them panting. It was Evan who spoke, his voice trembling as he looked from Chris to Jay.

"What are we doing?"

None of them knew how to answer. None of that mattered anymore as Jay once again claimed Evan's lips. Evan could only moan into Jay's mouth when he felt a hand from Chris grope his ass, as he went back to the licking his neck. It was Jay who spoke up this time, breaking away from the lip lock that he shared with Evan.

"Perhaps, we should continue at one of our rooms?"

The pants that filled the room subsided for a minute before Evan moved. He grabbed both of the other one's hands, making sure to bring each of their duffle bags with them, and pulled them out into the hall.

They ignored the cat-calling that Legacy shouted out to them, and all three of them smiled and blushed when Shawn Michaels gave them thumbs up. They all had broke out into a run as they neared the parking lot, opting to travel in Chris's since it was the biggest and the closest. It was Chris who was driving, while Jay and Evan went right for the back seat, not caring that the more that they kissed, the more force Chris put on the gas. The constant glance into the rear-view mirror almost caused Chris to bash into another car, the driver of it honking wildly and spewing out some non-sense curses. The hotel is only a few blocks away but it felt like forever for the passengers.

Jay bit onto Evan's lip eliciting a small yelp from the small man. The yelp turned into the moan as Jay's fingers trailed along the man's waist, grazing over the obvious hard on that was being contained by Evan's jeans. Jay kissed along his neck before talking to Chris.

"Chris, I don't care how many laws you break, just get us to the hotel."

By the time that they got to the hotel, the three of them ran as fast as they could to the elevator, pressing the button that closes the door immediately.

It was both Jay and Chris's mouth that attacked Evan's neck this time. Chris was brutal, sucking as hard as he could to make sure that a red mark would be left, while Jay was tender, kisses softly along the younger man's neck.

The elevator opened with a 'bing' and they rushed out, knocking over a surprised Jeff Hardy. The three hollered their apologies as they continued to race for a room.

It was Jay's room that they arrived at. Jay was fumbling around in his pockets, letting out a sigh of relief as he fitted the key into the slot.

The three of them dropped their bags, moving directly to the bed. It was tense for a moment, as both Jay and Chris went to move on top of Evan, who was sprawled out on his back. Their focus on each other was broken as a whimper from below forced them to look down. Evan was flushed, his hands moving slowly up and down his chest, staring at the older men hovering over them.

"The two of you," Evan began, panting running his hand over his nipples. "Look fucking gorgeous."

Moans from both men's mouth sounded as Evan pinched himself.

"Kiss. Please. Just kiss each other."

The two looked at each other, not sure of what to do. Chris was still angry at Jay, no matter of the current situation. But it was Evan that he wanted. It was Evan who he was trying to please. So Chris leaned forward, catching Jay's lip in an anger filled kiss, his hand grabbing tightly at the small bits of hair on Jay's head. The moans from below them fuelled the kiss even more, knowing that Evan was getting harder each second by watching them. Jay pushed Chris back, falling on top of him, still attached at the mouth. Chris didn't realize his position until Jay ground his hip downwards, making him feel Jay's harden cock.

Jay felt hands at the hem of his shirt, surprised to find Chris's hands clawing at the fabric. He ground his hips once again after the shirt was carelessly tossed aside. The two paused, looking over at Evan, who at some point undressed himself.

"Fuck me."

Chris pushed Jay off him, slithering towards the naked high flyer, fingers scratching and grazing at the skin of Evan's stomach, watching as the muscles contracted multiple times.

"Lube?"

Evan pointed to his bag, before starting to undo Chris's pants. Jay went to get the bottle, grabbing a couple of condoms with it. He tossed them on the bed, right near the head of Evan.

Evan was still trying to get Chris's pants off, but he had managed to get a hand in, his hand connecting with Chris's cock. Chris let out a throaty moan before finishing the job to get off his pants. Jay laid back and watched the scene in front of him: the clawing of skin by each men, the grunts and moans echoing in the room. He had to laugh a little as he watched Evan reach for the tube of lube, not seeing where it was because of the liplock that he and Chris were currently in. He broke apart and huffed, shoving the tube into Chris's hand.

"Fuck me. Please?"

Evan voice grew small, and Chris bent over to kiss the smaller man on the cheek before popping open the lid, squeezing a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers. Chris kissed Evan's stomach a couple of times before lowering his fingers. Evan gasped when he felt his fingers at his entrance. The whimpering that expelled from Evan's mouth grew louder as Chris pushed one finger into him.

At this point, Jay had removed all his clothing, sitting off to the side, watching the scene develop in front of him.

"Another. Please, Chrissy."

Chris complied, entering another finger, sliding it in and out of Evan. Chris continued, searching for the one spot that he knew would make Evan see stars.

"Oh FUCK!" Evan screamed out.

Chris smiled, jabbing continually at the spot of nerves that made the smaller man spew out a whole string of swear words.

"Chris….Just fuck me."

Chris kisses Evan, reaching over for a condom that was beside Evan's head. He put it on, putting a tiny bit more lube no his now covered erection. He positioned himself at Evan's hole, hearing a small amount of gasping coming from the right of him. He looked over at Jay, who was pumping himself slowly, muttering for Chris to get on with it.

Chris slid in, gasping as the tight heat now surrounding his cock.

"So fuckin' tight,"

Evan screamed out, causing Chris to look down at him. Chris stopped when he saw a small tear escape from him.

"Evan…" The man shook his head.

"Keep going. I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Chris voice laced in concerned.

"Yes."

Chris then continued, pushing in the rest of the way, until completely sheathed in the younger man.

"Harder. Fuck, Chris."

Chris pulled himself almost out of Evan before slamming back into him, causing both men to moan. They set a pace were Evan would meet him half way. Chris couldn't get over the amount of heat that surrounded his cock. Evan pulled down Chris for a kiss, tongues battling each other as Chris thrusts once again. Chris feels something at his own entrance, turning to see Jay innocently smiling back at him. Chris pushes back against Jay, feeling the other wrestler's finger slide deep into him. Every time Chris would slam into Evan, Jay would thrust his fingers in him. Jay reached for another condom from the top of the bed, kissing Evan on the cheek when he had gotten what he needed. Jay aligned himself in, thrusting deep, not caring of the scream that left Chris's mouth. The trio still, all waiting for Chris to adjust before Chris slammed back into Evan.

They didn't know how long they were going at it. The pants and sloppy kisses were present during the entire time.

"Chrissy…I-I'm gonna," Evan breathed out as he felt warmth start to spread throughout his stomach. The voice spurred Chris on, as he was close as well. Jay and Chris pounding ruthlessly, Evan seeing stars, and coming over his stomach.

Chris grunted, reaching backwards, turning awkwardly to hook a hand behind Jay's head, pulling him into a kiss. The two continued to buck, but it was Chris who released first, filling up the condom that continued to pump in and out of Evan. It wasn't even a minute before Jay came, letting out a loud scream of Chris's name.

The pants were going away as the three men calmed down. They slipped out of each other, curling on the bed after disposing of the two cum-filled condoms, Evan between the two Canadians. They were almost asleep when Evan let out a playful little giggle.

The two others questioned the high-flyer, asking him what he was thinking. Evan giggled again.

"I just never thought that this would ever happen," The others agreed, nodding their heads and kissing Evan on the cheek.

"And it couldn't have worked out better."


End file.
